A sort of night out
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Stella, Jess and Lindsay go out for a night on the town, well they try to. Inspried by a scene from Criminal Minds.


**Ok I don't own CSI: NY or any of its characters, I don't even own the idea, it comes from Criminal Minds, I just thought it would be fun to put a CSI spin o it. I know not all of this would happen but you what? ITS A STORY GET OVER IT !!! **

* * *

Stella Bonasera smiled as her two young friends dragged her into the bar, the two of them had some how had talked her into coming with them. It was their night off, Mac, Hawkes and Flack had the night shift and Danny was first on call. She was amazed at how expertly the two women wove their way around the crowded bar finding an open booth that would fit all of them comfortably.

"Looks likes its girls night off about time as well," she said sitting down and looking at her friends they were considerably more dressed up then she was but that didn't worry her in the slightest it wasn't like there was anyone here that they knew.

"I wouldn't say Danny is having any fun," said Jess laughing Lindsay nodded chuckling as she looked over at Stella the older Greek women looked confused like she had just sat down at the end of a joke.

"He's over at his mothers for dinner his recluse aunt-

"Who amusingly moved to Montana," said Jess laughing at the irony Stella looked over at Lindsay who nodded.

"My home town about ten years I've heard of her never actually met her, she and my gran don't really get along some massive fight they had when they first met that's about all I know, anyway she demanded that Danny had to come to dinner she wanted to see if Louie's death had any effect on him needless to say she doesn't know Danny's a CSI and nothing like Louie or his dad, her brother." Said Lindsay Stella nodded she knew about Danny's background every one at the lab did it didn't surprise her that there were people in Danny's family that didn't want him to follow in his father and brothers footsteps.

"Yeah none of us thought it was a good idea that Lindsay go with him, being a Bozeman Monroe and all might have been a bit tricky to explain," Lindsay laughed and nodded at what Jess was saying.

"Oh yeah I can see that Aunt Mae I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lindsay Monroe She's actually from Bozeman as well seeing that there are all of three Monroe's in Bozeman. That would not have been a good idea." She laughed. Jess nor Lindsay knew about the fight Stella had, had with Mac which resulted in Mac walking out with out telling her about the relationship between the youngest two CSI's so when Stella got up in a huff and walked away it left the two women who had been sitting in front of her stunned.

"What do you think that was about?" Jess asked looking over at Lindsay who shrugged they both looked over to where their friend had gone sighing Lindsay got up.

"I'll be back" she said touching her friend on the shoulder Jess nodded and shook her head _oh to be a fly on the wall _she thought taking a sip of her drink.

"Stell you ok?" Lindsay asked sitting down beside her friend Stella looked up at the young women in front of her she shrugged turning back to watching the young couple on the dance floor.

"Mac was ment to tell you, as you completely ignored Danny and I when we tried every time we came over to tell you, you walked away from us Mac said he would tell you now is it my fault or Jess's if he didn't?" Lindsay asked

"No"

"Danny and I had been trying to tell you all day but something happened at the Morison crime scene between you and Danny. I can tell that much and you've been avoiding him all day. You even accused me of taking his side I had no idea what happened out there I still don't. If it makes you feel any better Mac, Sid, Hawkes, Adam and the rest of the lab only found out today. Before that only Jess and Flack knew and only because they caught us" said Lindsay Stella looked over at her friend who smiled.

"What ever happened between you and Danny then you and Mac is none of my business, I don't want to pick a side your one of my closest friends here and Danny is my boyfriend that's one fight I never want to be in the middle of. Now can we please go back to our table before Jess is over run by eager guys and we have to call Flack to get her back" said Lindsay looking over at their friend who was now talking to two guys with others hovering around waiting for their turn.

"I wonder if they know she carries a gun?" Stella mused getting a laugh out of Lindsay.

"I doubt it"

"Hey guys, did you know these two actually work at NYPD" asked Jess Lindsay laughed and sat down.

"Really what part do you work in my boyfriend works there maybe you know him?" she asked Stella watched amused as the two young men lapped up the attention Jess and Lindsay were giving them little did they know they were actually talking to a detective and a CSI.

"Oh well I'm a police officer and my friend here is a Crime Scene Investigator" said the man closet to Lindsay who had been eyeing her off like a piece of meat only a few seconds ago.

"You're a CSI that's where Danny works so you would know him," said Stella getting in on the fun she bit her lip as Lindsay and Jess snorted into their drinks making them lame coughs when the two clueless men looked at them.

"Yeah, Danny Taylor right? He's a great guy bit bossy though he's my boss," said the chubby guy looking over at Stella with lust filled eyes.

"Really? Well last time I checked Danny was on a third grade detective, unless there is something you and Mac aren't telling me Stell," said Lindsay there was a massive smirk on her face as she turned to her friend.

"Uh but he said Danny Taylor Linds not Messer, which is interesting as I thought there was only one Taylor at the crime lab and that was Mac. Unless there's something he and Danny aren't telling us" said Jess looking over at her two friends both of whom who had massive smirks on their face.

"Ya never know with those two Jess," replied Lindsay The two men looked between the three women wondering what was going on.

"Uh so you know people at the crime lab?" they both asked at once. The three women nodded.

"You could say that" said Jess as her phone rang.

"Detective Angell speaking" she said answering her phone chuckling along with Lindsay and Stella as the two men rushed off.

"yeah we're coming see ya soon Danny" she said getting up and looking at her friends.

"We're needed three scenes, Brooklyn, Queens and Manhattan Mac and Hawkes have Queens, Danny Linds and I will tackle Brooklyn"

"That leaves Flack and I for Manhattan," said Stella as the three women wove their way out of the club it was going to be a busy night. At least they got some of their night off.


End file.
